GROWING UP
by kort108
Summary: puckle berry lovers this is for you rachel becomes pregnant at 17 with the loml noah puker man read to fololw her journy as a teen mother
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

rachels pov

hello im rachel berry im 17 and im inlove with noah pukerman

weve been dating for two years i think he is the one

hello im noah puckerman i have a daughter named beth that i raise on my own her mother quinn died in a car accident last year

finding the new directions

i love singing im really good at it noah thinks it will ruin my rep but i dont fucking care about that my dream is to be on broadway and move to new york with noah hopefully as my husband . i want to win my first tony after my first child . hey kurt wassup diva nothing much are u gonna sign up yea but i dont wanna let noah down i love him and all but this is my dream kurt and he is my dream too but im gonna do it at the end of the day noah and i meet in our spot and made out while i was kissing his sweet lips i stoped whats wrong babe i thought you liked it i do noah i really do but i have to tell you somthing i joind the new directions today if you are not ok with it you can leave babe im never going to leave you ever i love you so much . i love you to so where were we but we took it a little further and did it twice after he took me home i fell asleep when i woke up i went for a run and then came back and took a shower and got dressed 2 days ago me and my bff mercedes went to the mall to spice up my wardrobe a bit my fathers have been stressing me to they gave me 500 dollers to do so i got tight jeans tank tops skirts boots and much more today i was wear nice jeans a pari of black pumps and a nice top thats really reveling as i walked in i heard alot of whisles and whoos and the most important one came from puck wow babe you look amazing thanks babe you look good to were two good looking jews . w made out in the hallway until te bell ring after scince i didnt fell well and i ran to the bath room when igot in i spewd my brains out the jesse saint james my ex fiance came in i was about to die right there he took me and slaped me until i fell JESSIE please stop STOP he alread tied me up and stared to rape me but before that noah came in and knocked him out he got up and ran i was a wreck i was in shock noah held me and i started to cry my eyes out jesse would always hurt me when we were together but this time he didnt rape me i heard noah start to cry why are you crying babe because i couldnt protect you its not your fault baby can we go to your house i want to c bethyy plz babe anything for you beths mother quinn died in a bad car accident last year that was rachels bestfried before that happend beth used tolive with her after the accident beth came to live with puck hes a wonderfull dad whe we got to noahs i therw up again i havent eaten anything while noah was sleeping i took a pregnancy test i kissed his head and beths too when i got home with the test i used it and waited 10 min later my life changed for ever i was pregnant at 17


	2. Chapter 2

TELLING NOAH

after i found out i told my two gay days hiram and leroy berry they were not happy but they wernt gonna kick me out they told me i have to tell noah if he wasnt all that happy about me joining the new directions what makes you think he will be happy with the news of going to be a DAADY . i just wanna leave town but i cant i love noah my dad is going to rent me out an apartment down the street so i can have space they want noah to move in with me and the baby . (later on) i went to the puckerman household pucks little sister savanna opened the door "hi rachie " hi vanna wheres noah" 'hes upstairs playing with beth" while i walked up the steps i stood in the doorway and saw him with beth hes so good with kids i have no dought he will be good to this one " hey babe i didnt see you there" i just got here" hi bethyy" she just laugh as i went t pick her up while beth was in my arms i followed noah into his room "noah i have somthing to tell you " ok go ahead " im pregnant " WTF i cant be a dad again he stormed off in to the bathroom " savanna came in and said i love you rachie ill never leave your side i love you too sweetheart i wish that was the way noah reacted. i ran out and gave savanna beth i sat in my car and cried my eyes out i cant belive he wasnt happy im happy (the next day} i walked down the hall way to meet kurt at his locker "hey diva wow you look a mess" thanks kurt anyway i have somthing to tell you " yes diva" im ...pre...gnant with noahs child " oh my gucchi" and he didn handle it well i satarted to cry i dont think my life could function withoughthim . i need to go find him i walked around school 3 times i didnt care if i was late i didnt see him i walked all the way to his house as i opend the door with my key i seen him sobbing on the floor i ran to him "oh noah im so sorry im pregnant i didnt mean for it to happe... 'its ok babe where is the baby gonna live' my dad rented us an apartment in lima hall " ok when do u wanna move in?" next week after the docters appointment"

1 weeklater the docters appointment

noah im so nervous what if somthng happend or its deform... shhh babe its ok i promice after siting for 15 min RACHEL BERRY you can come back to see we walked and i sat on the bed "hi im docter kate your ob/gyn though out your pregnancy now lets take alook this is going to be cold as the cold gel went on my tommy i flinched a little noah kissed my head they took the wand and rubbed in the jell the baby was so small " i love it already i cant wait to meet you baby me and your daddy are very happy that we have you . as we were walking out we got dirty look and one lady said umm look at her wasting her life what a slut " look bitch tis bby means everything to me unless you wanna under a bridege i advise you to shut the fuck up or u will be on an amber alert and no im not wasting my life i have full scholarship to nyada do you even have your GED bet not now get the fuck out my way before ii end up on the news the lady was in tears she even opend the door for me "wow babe that was crazy" "hormones i guess lets go home"

Next day

i wasnt going to school the next day as i woke up to eat breakfest there was a knock on my door who is it shelby i was so mad and sad at the same time i opend the door and and slamed it right back in her face i ran up stairs and locked the door and i caleed noah to come get me 6 minutes later her was there i was dressed in sweats its moving day

8 hours later me and noah were settlrd in our cozy home we havent set up the nursery we want to find out the sex first so we can start shoping we can find it out n 4 weeks

thanks for reading ill post another chapther as soon as i can this story will be about 30 chapters :) reveiwwwww


End file.
